


禁区

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	禁区

I should drown all the lovers that couldn't love you more  
我该溺死所有不够爱你的人  
——《Drown The Lovers》

0

窗户紧锁，缝隙中藏匿着因为打扫不彻底而遗留下来，后又堆积的灰。外面起初只是淅淅沥沥的落下雨滴，不过一会儿就作如倾盆，沉重的雨幕覆盖了每一个肉眼可见的地方，把原本清晰的景象全都掩藏。

此时正是课间，学生们两三聚一起，不知道在说些什么，离得远一些就只能听到猛烈的雨声，看过去时他们如同在不停张嘴冲同伴吐出气泡的鱼类。将手里的书合上，帕拉德把捏着的笔也放回了原位。他转头看向窗外，没有表情，但是看上去很专注，就好像他正想着的人不会在他们和她们的注视下走进教室，而是从雨幕里走出来，单单走向他。

几分钟后，雨小了很多，而上课铃声也顺势响起。

永梦拿着课本走进来。帕拉德的眼神在一众人的注视下被淹没。白色的衬衫没有褶皱，一尘不染，衣袖和领子都规规矩矩的贴着他，严丝合缝，没有一点被窥视的可能。这会带给人轻微的窒息感。  
看着他拿出教鞭，隐秘的内里在他手的牵引下出现。耳边是翻开书页的声音，椅子的挪动声，有人的笔落在脚边，帕拉德弯腰捡起，对方接过然后道谢，然后他再次把视线投向台上的人。 

除了已经渐小的雨声，几乎是完全安静的，所以可以很清楚地听到永梦的声音。讲完课后有预留的提问时间，帕拉德仍旧乖乖举手，而宝生老师也向他走了过去，然后站在旁边，俯身看着他指的问题。

靠得太近可以闻到永梦身上淡淡又清爽的味道，耳边是他温柔的声音。被接过手里的笔时碰到了他的皮肤，温热的，就这么轻轻滑过。然后他在本子上写下解答的思路，帕拉德看似认真地听讲，实际上却是专心致志的沉浸在永梦的气息里。这个时候他的袖子为了方便已经捞到了手腕上方，隐约可见的血管和并不突兀的骨节都落在帕拉德视线范围内。笔尖与纸摩擦着，那声音就如同在抓挠他的心。

这样讲的话听得明白吗？  
明白了，谢谢。  
帕拉德冲永梦点了点头，然后看着他走上讲台。他偶尔抬头看向所有人，而尽管帕拉德已经努力把自己的眼神隐藏在一些动作里，却不可避免地和他相撞。  
他的脸上出现笑意，不知道因何而起，可少年的心却开始狂跳不已，混乱又慌张。帕拉德低下头去，略微颤抖着的手指捏皱了原本捏着的纸页，自然也错过了永梦的意味深长。

雨停了。阳光把乌云撕开，然后直直的穿过。温度会在稍后开始上浮，但是声音已经开始密集地出现，食物的气味也在蔓延。朋友挪了凳子坐在旁边，帕拉德听他们不紧不慢地说着话，然后打开了自己的便当盒。

他们提起关于提问的事情，帕拉德想了想自己保存着的永梦的笔迹，继续沉默。

下午的课照常进行，并且很快过去。天已经彻底放晴，太阳的三分之一沉入地平线，周围渗出如同血液的颜色。其他人已经离开。帕拉德收起东西，离开教室。走廊是空荡荡的，这时候一个人的脚步声会尤其明显。

永梦出现在每天需要经过的街口，他一手护着火点了根烟，动作熟练。帕拉德知道前方就是沼泽，可他没有收住脚步，如常的面色和交织附着于骨头上的血肉可以掩盖他的心跳。他想要那双眼睛里有他，那嘴里吐出他，仅此而已。至少此刻是单纯的。

宝生老师，下午好。  
下午好。  
永梦没有驳回这个称呼，却也没有正面回应。脸上的笑容同早晨不一样，那时候的他是含苞的花，沾了雨露，看上去天真脆弱却让人窥不见全貌。如今再看已经盛放，散发着浓香，艳丽的花瓣全都舒展开来，吸引人伸手采摘，却不知有没有贪心的毒蛇是否早已在其中注入毒液。  
明明就是同一个人，甚至连嘴角的弧度都一样，可是。

可是那手里拿着的已经不是教鞭，而是正在持续燃烧着的烟。此时身边人流往来，说是嘈杂却又算不上吵闹。他们面对面，总归和之前的身份不一样。  
想要再次开口说话，帕拉德却被人用手指轻轻抵住了嘴。

嘘——  
此刻永梦凑近了些，就好像要说些什么不能让别人听见的话，他微微挑眉，一边嘴角垂了下去，笑意没有到达眼底，帕拉德的角度可以轻易看到他的锁骨，更深的若隐若现，目光抓不住。  
然后他收回手，点了点少年的额头，瞧人愣在原地没有反应，也不再多说什么，转身就走。

是不是有一个没发生的吻。  
不知谁这么想着。

01

他现在在做什么？在和别人说着话，或者手里拿着笔写东西。身上的白衬衫应该依旧合身，似乎真的不会给人一点点入侵的可能。阳光触不及他，只能堪堪停在脚边，如同请求怜爱一般。

帕拉德抱着书进入办公室，一步步走近，指尖颤抖。空气里有速溶咖啡被冲泡后散发出的微弱气味，刚下课回来的老师整理书籍资料时和同事断断续续说着话。把一沓东西轻放在桌上，帕拉德感觉嘴唇发干，张了张嘴什么都说不出来。

谢谢你，帕拉德。  
不、没事…  
靠得很近，帕拉德能感觉到永梦的气息正准确无误地传达给他，这一点稍微能让人摸到端倪的锋利与昨天重合，但他转过头时背着光，并不厚重的阴影下面色温柔无害，再眨眼看似是石子落入湖心，一阵阵波澜涟漪直达最深处。实则少年伸手将碰未碰的花，那根系是赤色的蛇，既柔软又尖利，他冰冷地燃烧着，盘旋着，悄无声息，心有觊觎的人究竟会得到深入骨髓的剧毒，还是缱绻缠绵，环绕抱拥。  
这是一场豪赌，身在局中的人却还未下注。

对上永梦的眼神如同指尖触电，帕拉德没压住往后退了一步。那眼角正在酝酿的未知意义没能完全成型落在眼底就已经消失，取而代之的是明显的笑意，几分得逞在里面。

辛苦了，你先去上课吧。  
……好的。  
逃也似地离开，帕拉德终于从那种轻微的窒息和压迫感里脱离出来，战栗的指尖和如同剧烈活动后的心跳占据了他的感知。火星子沾到了脸和耳朵，迅速烧起了大火。

天气已经彻底放晴，临近夏日的阳光毫不掩饰自己的锋利，所到之处尽是不可久留的灼热。帕拉德坐在位置上，心无旁骛，除了他以外的任何人都让他心如止水。

明天是周六，帕拉德不着急离开，在办公室帮最后留下的几个老师整理资料。唯一的女性在短暂的滞留后道别离开，剩下的则商量要不要一起去喝酒。帕拉德耳尖一抖，偷偷抬头看，永梦正巧在等他这个小动作，微微眯起的眼睛和勾起的唇角意味昏黄，只是几秒，然后消失。

我就不用了，一会儿还有事要去处理。  
是吗，真遗憾…

那颗挂在半空的心稳稳落地，帕拉德把最后一份放好，向所有人告别，然后离开。等日落到一半时仍旧走在回家的路上。

如果他去了，又会怎样呢。他和他们走进某间酒吧，他熟练地点了酒，色块繁多的灯光从他身上扫过。那双手，白日里捏过笔，干净修长而且漂亮的手，捏着酒杯，会被已经熟识或者第一次见面的人暧昧抚过，他会理会，又或许不会。然后喝一口，嘴唇远离杯壁时可以窥见舌尖探出，在沾了水光的唇肉上扫过。  
递到嘴边的烟和火是明目张胆，他张嘴接住烟蒂部分，瞬间出现的光在他脸上晃动片刻就消失，取而代之是从嘴边蔓延出来的模糊。他的身体轻微后仰，撑着吧台，几分慵懒和闲适，在有谁要凑上前去的时候睨人一眼，抽身而出。

……不能继续深想。

时间已至深夜，帕拉德躺在床上辗转反侧，房间里的灯早已被关上，他隐匿在黑暗里与其融为一体，脑海里不停闪过有关永梦的一切。他想象的，真实存在着的，他见过并且接触过的。  
好安静。恍惚里是永梦在耳边轻柔缓慢地叫出他的名字，不同的笑容和气味如同奶油一般搅合在一起，分不清。

永梦脸上依旧含有笑容，看上去没有多余的杂质，靠近的时候却突然结了冰，细碎的冻出了冰渣子，零散落下却浇不灭心火。那副模样究竟是傲慢还是别的，无所谓，他对欲望袖手旁观。帕拉德心跳猛地变快，想象里那双手的温度正缓缓地度给他，他的手向下滑，再握紧的时候满手的硬和热。  
那双眼睛里有关切、轻视、暧昧和冷漠，全都成了欲望的助燃剂。

“……老师、永梦……”  
粘稠的液体有了出口，心头乱窜又饱胀的感情却仍旧没有释放方式。

02

又一次倾盆大雨。除了隐秘的潮湿黏在皮肤上之外，没有带伞的人站在雨幕一旁，如同被世界隔绝。此刻若是有同样不参与到人群的另一个拿着伞站在他身边，是该说幸运还是不幸。

这里等着也无济于事。  
老师…？  
去我的公寓坐一会儿，就在附近。  
他没有在征求意见，这句话仅仅只是作为陈述所以才出现。  
好，打扰了。

接过永梦递给的伞，帕拉德的手跟着心一起微微向他倾斜，然后他们并肩踏入雨中。

坐在客厅的沙发上，面前被放了一杯茶，然后永梦坐在了对面。帕拉德说了谢谢，却也没有多余的动作，眼神还忍不住黏上了坐在对面的人。  
那让人窒息却又整齐的领带已经被取下，顶端两三颗扣子也解开，随意却不显得凌乱。  
这个时候又有什么不太一样了。

介意我抽烟吗。  
不会，请。

眼睑下敛，清脆的声响之后火舌卷上，然后是那个在帕拉德脑海里被重复过不止多少次的动作。两指把双唇中间的烟夹住，永梦仰头，嘴边溢出缭缭绕绕的雾，喉结暴露在他眼中，滑动如同颤抖。  
他在勾引我，他在、勾引我。  
他在……

不能继续想，不能继续看。  
你妄图逃脱，可你欲望的源头就近在咫尺，睁眼可见，触手可及。  
恶魔在脑内的低语蛊惑人心。  
这是邀请，他已经给了你进入私人领地的权力。

帕拉德？  
见人绕过茶几冲他走来，永梦叫了他一声，却没有得到任何回应。

那双手里隐藏着不曾被设想过的暴力，手腕被瞬间捏在了一起，纤细得过分导致如同骨头相撞，疼痛尖锐异常。  
永梦来不及反应，手里尚且只燃了不多的烟被帕拉德丢在了水杯里，滋滋声是星星点点的火在挣扎，片刻后的寂静是无用的证明。

为了防止人抵抗，帕拉德干脆把自己的膝盖插入永梦两腿中间，动作之快根本不给一点反应的时间。  
等、你要干什么…？！  
干你。

太好了、这真是太好了，无数次、无数次想要对着这张让他抓心挠肝的脸说出这种露骨的话，然后恨不得立马付诸行动，却只能不停压抑自己。  
如今却可以就这么做下去。

啊啊——老师、老师。  
放手！

捏住他的脖子两侧，帕拉德就这么直接对着嘴吻了下去，毫无技巧可言，只是这么粗鲁又急切地碰撞，疼痛在被咬了之后变得尖锐，可这却助长了他血液的沸腾。  
膝盖往前一顶，趁永梦动作一僵，立马把舌头探了进去，深深地用力地吸吮，那姿态似乎永不会满足，直到榨干对方的呼吸。

鼻尖已经在微微发热，永梦喉头挤出的不满哼声也开始变得微弱。稍微松开，帕拉德看见他胸口起伏如同浪潮涌动。

脸上已经爬满了不知道是羞耻还是愤懑，亦或是已经动情才带来的红，原本自如的表情已经不复存在，眼睛里微微冒起的水汽，还有掩饰不了的慌乱和愤怒让帕拉德兴奋不已。

我想这么做很久了…你知道吗…  
空余的手扯开单薄的衣服，帕拉德再次亲上去，这次换作他让他流血，少许的一点就足够让两人的口腔里都满是腥甜。搅动唾液和仍旧不肯配合的舌头，互相撕咬。

皮带被解开的声音足够刺耳，永梦满溢的情绪里终于被塞进了慌张。

帕拉德！够了、够了，不行…你不能这么做…  
我可以这么做，我想了很久了，你不知道的那么久。  
你是我的学生！  
正好，这样最好。你不知道我有多少次想把你按在讲台上，按在黑板上，把你的衣服都脱光，就这么掰开你的腿按着你直接插进去，你已经把我逼疯了…  
……  
你不该用那种眼神看着我的，不该对我笑的，我已经不在乎你是不是对别人也这样了，我现在只想肏你。

落在脖颈上的是亲吻，更多是啃咬，是不知饥饱的野兽在贪婪地索取。快感绝不可能在这种时候出现，更多的是连续的疼痛。  
永梦的身体被迫弓起，已经敞开的衬衫起不了一点作用，帕拉德撑着靠背俯下身去咬住他的乳头，重重的吸，就像他们不是要做爱，而是哺乳期的母亲正在被汲取母乳。

操…！  
被抵着的分身已经勃起，永梦死咬着牙不肯把多余的声音放出来。原本不该有感觉的地方蔓延出酥麻和尖锐如同刺时隐时现的快意。

这里会有感觉吧，老师…明明是男人，是不是后穴也已经自己玩过或者被人干过了？  
……闭嘴！

疯了。

把腿撤出，帕拉德将永梦的西装裤和内裤强硬地扯下，再整个人都插入他的双腿中间。凑上去咬住人的肩膀，牙齿微微嵌入皮肤，帕拉德察觉到颤抖，然后他解开了自己的，试图推开他的力道在他双手捏住两边臀瓣时有所停滞。

没有前戏，没有润滑。钻心的疼和铺天盖地的压迫感让永梦一瞬间失去了力气，开口时喘息都在颤抖。

身体被一根又硬又热的东西狠狠地插入，原本干涩并且窄小的后穴在没有一点缓冲的前提下猛地被撑开到极限，永梦到嘴边的脏话硬生生因为嘴唇颤抖而没能说出来。火辣辣的撕裂感从阴茎进入的每一寸出现，随之而来的就是温热的液体从深处流出的感知。  
瘫在两侧的手在发抖，永梦感觉浑身上下都要被这异样的疼痛碾碎。

妈的…帕拉德…我操……

根本未经人事的后穴正因为痛苦而不停地收缩颤抖，明明就是想把异物挤压出体内，却因为内里的柔软和血液的出现而显得像放荡的迎接。  
借着被大部分堵在穴里的液体，帕拉德终于得以一口气没入最深处。

……！！

不等人适应，深埋在内的阴茎不到片刻就立马退出一截，然后开始抽送。撕裂感和密集的刺痛放大了数倍，永梦深吸了一口气，心中暗恨自己为什么不能立马就晕过去。  
帕拉德听不见永梦心里念叨的什么，他已经快要爆炸的心脏此刻终于找到了一个可以被打开的出口，那些想象、欲望、还有乱七八糟说不清理不明的情绪正在疯狂流出，并且填满他的每一个缝隙。

已经软了的腿完全挂在施暴者的手上，后穴只能顺着被碾过的频率不停战栗，并且因为渐渐变得柔软放松而得到了更加猛烈快速的冲撞。

不知道是因为太过剧烈使人麻木或是身体已经习惯疼痛，永梦被死死地抵着，内壁上原本传来的钻心蚀骨般的疼痛开始缓慢地转变成了轻微的酥麻，因折磨而出现的颤抖则成了隐藏不了的痉挛，自己感知明显，同时也传达给入侵者。

疼痛里夹杂着快感猛地冲上后脑，永梦舒了一口气似的把变了调的呻吟吐出来，苍白脸色也爬上了一抹嫣红，引来帕拉德的亲吻。舌头再次被吸到发麻，他眼睛里夹着泪，狠狠地瞪着正在肆虐的人。

迟早…要宰了你…  
你让我做完…怎么样都随你，要杀要剐…都可以。  
……

一遍又一遍地拔出又彻底没入，只是单纯地交合抽送，但是肠壁每一寸都被扎实碾过，最原始不经调和的快感容易让人理智断线。已经结合了的身体能敏感的察觉到彼此的变化，永梦原本沉浸在让性器再次勃起并且快要射精的感受里，可帕拉德紊乱的喘息、发了狠的插入，还有掌握着臀肉开始收紧的手，让他一瞬间多了点清醒。

不、不行……帕拉德，不能射在里面…！  
……为什么？  
拔出来…不行、我不想…  
一会儿去浴室…清理一下就好了吧…  
哈、啊——

粘稠的液体随着最后一次深深地没入被注射在底部，永梦的散落在小腹上，他眼前不住地发白，浑身上下轻轻的抽动，帕拉德把脸埋在他的颈窝里呼吸。

永梦，你想要我死吗。  
……闭嘴，扶我去浴室…  
好。


End file.
